


(In)conveniently Oversensitive

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - main challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Doctor/Patient, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Sports, hurt Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're not Gaius!” comes instead of greeting for what might be the tenth time that day.<br/>Merlin resists the urge to laugh like a madman and turns around with a smile instead.<br/>“Obviously,” he allows himself at least this tiny bit of sarcasm. “I'm Merlin Emrys, Gaius' new assistant.”<br/>“Oh, okay. I'll just come over some other time,” the blonde says.<br/>“I meant medical assistant, not a PA,” Merlin says, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)conveniently Oversensitive

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly longer version of my entry for the 3rd week of Summer pornathon 2015. Topic: tropesmash. Tropes used: high school, sports AU, prostate massage
> 
> To address the age difference issue: Arthur is 18. Merlin is freshly out of uni, so lets say around 25.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about sports medicine. And I know nothing about sports to be perfectly honest. :D

“You're not Gaius!” comes instead of greeting for what might be the tenth time that day. 

Merlin resists the urge to laugh like a madman and turns around with a smile instead.

“Obviously,” he allows himself at least this tiny bit of sarcasm. “I'm Merlin Emrys, Gaius' new assistant.”

“Oh, okay. I'll just come over some other time,” the blonde says.

“I meant medical assistant, not a PA,” Merlin says, grinning. “I'm here to help you guys. What's your name?”

The guy eyes him rather warily, but lets his name slip in the end.

“Great, Arthur!” Merlin grins at him again. “What brings you here?”

 

~x~

 

“What have I told you about over-training?” Merlin chastises Arthur, digging his fingers deeper into the knotted muscle of Arthur's left thigh. 

He kind of enjoys Arthur's hiss of pain and the sight of his fingers clenched around the side of the massage table. The stubborn prat deserves a bit of suffering for being unreasonable hot head. 

“I need to be prepared,” Arthur mumbles petulantly. 

“It doesn't work like this and you know that,” Merlin says, pressing once more.

He knows he did a good job, watching Arthur's whole body relax. He hates and loves these moments. Arthur's usual pride giving way to shy vulnerability. It's beautiful to watch. Completely mesmerizing. He yearns to drag his palms up and down the golden body splayed in front of him and definitely not in a professional manner. 

 

~x~

 

Merlin's heart stops for a second or two. Or at least it feels that way. He runs towards the parallel bars, eyes on Arthur's crumpled form, watching him curl into a ball in pain. He's the first to reach Arthur's side. Landing beside him on his knees, he lays his hand on Arthur's nape in a purely comforting gesture.

“Arthur, are you with me?” he asks urgently, almost shouting to be heard over the hum coming from tribunes, the spectators no doubt chattering about the accident. 

A whimper escapes Arthur's lips and Merlin's heart skips a beat again. This is so bad. He'd only ever heard Arthur hiss or grunt in pain.

“You'll be okay,” he promises Arthur, glancing over at the event's medical team running towards them with a stretcher.

 

~x~

 

“I'm more than ready to go back to my training,” Arthur says, shedding his T-shirt and trousers and hopping up on the examination table.

“That's not your decision to make,” Merlin says and starts by checking the bruising on Arthur's abdomen. 

There's not much bruising left after three weeks from the accident which is good.

“You fell on that piece of wood with all your weight. I keep telling you to be glad nothing actually severe happened.” He gently palpates Arthur's lower belly. “You could still hurt yourself more by overdoing it now, so don't be such a prat.”

Merlin glances up at hearing a sudden intake of breath.

“Does that hurt?”

“No,” Arthur says, tensing.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asks, getting a nod in response.

Yet, Arthur's growing tense with each passing second. Just to be sure, Merlin starts again, watching Arthur's face for any sign of pain. Instead Arthur turns his head away, biting his lip. The reality of massaging an 18-year-old teenager mere inches away from his genitals catches up with him, making him remember all the embarrassing moments when his cock decided to be inconveniently oversensitive. 

He pulls his hands away from Arthur's body, pushing away the idea that Arthur might have seemed disappointed by that. 

“Hold on until Friday and we'll do the final check-up, okay?”

 

~x~

 

“Try to take even breaths. It'll make it easier,” Merlin says, about to move his right index finger inside Arthur's fairly tightly clenched pucker, his other hand resting on Arthur's hip. 

He can see a bit of tension fleeing Arthur's body, so he presses in. 

“You're doing good,” he says, trying for fast and efficient yet as non-intruding as possible which he knows is pretty much impossible while sticking his finger up someone else's bum. He hates to see the slight tremble in Arthur's limbs.

“Everything seems just fine,” he adds after a while, making a final sweep over Arthur's prostate.

A shudder runs through Arthur's whole body.

“Merlin,” he moans, shocking Merlin and making him be a bit less careful when pulling his finger out.

Even then he can feel the first clench of what must be Arthur's climax.

“God,” Merlin breathes out, his knees going a bit weak. 

He sees Arthur peeking at him with the most heartbreakingly hopeful expression and he just can't. Arthur's still a high school student. And his patient! 

He starts to back away towards the door.

“Don't...” Arthur calls out, pretty much falling down the table, landing on his knee. “Don't tell my father, please,” he begs, tears running down his cheeks. 

He can do nothing but wrap Arthur in a tight hug to wipe the terror from his eyes. 

 

~x~

 

He doesn't let Arthur kiss him that night. Nor the 145 nights that follow.

But he's the one to kiss Arthur on his graduation day, the diploma crushed between their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
